


The Girl with the Colored Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe- Wings, Brother/Sister bonding, Gen, Insecurity, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When my mother first looked into my eyes, she said she could see a type of spark in my eyes that she didn't see in her other children.</p><p>"It was like a fire was hidden beneath your golden little eyes."   </p><p>She smiled and looked into my golden eyes and called me Blaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Colored Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an Alternate universe where the people are born with wings. White winged people are treated better than people with grey wings or even in the extremely rare cases, colored wings. If a person has white wings, they are basically royalty, only four in ten people have white wings. If a person has grey wings, they are middle class people, or even servants. Five in ten people have that color, so they are very common. Though, the rarest and most hated and shameful of wings you can have, are colored wings. Those (one in ten people) are considered trash and are to be treated horribly. If a family had a son or daughter born with colored wings, it would bring great shame and dishonor.  
> (This is also the first time I'm trying with First POV so it might not come out right)

**The Girl with the Colored Wings**

  _ **Chapter One: Wings**_

 _ **  
**_The day I was born, my mother said it was the happiest day of her life. I was born with pearly white wings. Well, actually, that's what every child was born with. If you were lucky, they would stay white. if you had normal luck, they would turn grey. If you were **unlucky,** though, they would come out colored. 

When my mother first looked into my eyes, she said she could see a type of spark in my eyes that she didn't see in her other children.

 _"It was like a fire was hidden beneath your golden little eyes."_  

She smiled and looked into my golden eyes and called me Blaze.

* * *

That was years ago. It was back when my family would acknowledge me. Before my wings began to change. I was born into the Taylor family. They all had white wings. We lived in New York, but not many people had white wings, so they were the royalty with their prissy little friends and perfect white wings. They had them over right now, and all i could do was will myself not to ogle over the pretty white wings. They were so beautiful and when the light would hit them just right, as if they were made of tiny diamonds. I frowned at my disgusting orange and red wings.

"Blaze! What are you doing out here! You can get in big trouble if mom, or worse, dad sees you!" my older brother, yelled in a hush whisper. That's Mark. He was the only person in the family who would see past my ugly difference and still accept me. I waved him off.

"Oh calm down, Mark. I'm gonna go, I just want one last look-"

"Mark Taylor, what are you doing talking to a colored?" My eyes widened in horror. I turned slightly to see the tall slim figure of my father glaring down at me.

"I- I'm sorry dad, I was trying to tell her to go and-"

"Go with your mother, I'll handle this."

I winced as the maid put ice on my back. She sighed.

"You know you are not supposed to be out of your nest." She said in a calm voice.

"I know, I know. It's just..." I stood up quickly, ignoring the pain of the gashes that my father left on me.  
"Why can't we just be treated as equals? I remember reading in a book when I was little that very one back ion the olden days were treated the same, whether you were white, gray, or colored." She put a hand on my mouth and looked around.

"You can't be speaking nonsense like that around here, sweety. If Master finds out that you're talking like that, he's going to give you worse cuts than the one's you have now." She said warily. She was more of a mother than my real mother will ever be. I hugged her.

"Thank you for protecting me." I pulled away from her.

"But, no matter what happens to me, I'm going to fulfill that dream, and make he world a better place for everyone, especially you."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://iamrinoaheartilly.deviantart.com/art/Phoenix-Wings-281301838 That's the link for Blaze's wings.


End file.
